Paradise Lost
by benderjam
Summary: One-shot Inspired by the JLU episode "For the Man Who Has Everything". Blackfire pays the Titans a visit and sends them a strange gift that traps Beast Boy in a fantasy of his heart's desire. Raven must enter his mind to help him escape his happy daydream and by doing so she learns more about Beast Boy than she could have imagined. Contains BBRae and a some Robster. Read and review


Paradise Lost

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Jump City and at Titans Tower Beast Boy was happily playing Mega Monkeys 4 as he laughed. Cyborg was in the kitchen eating as he took huge bites out of a giant steak as he grunted in delight. Raven was sitting on the couch trying to read a book but she showed an annoyed expression as the volume from Beast Boy's video game was too loud. She buried her head in her book as she tried to tune out the sound of the video game and Beast Boy's voice but it was no use.

She lowered the book and glared at him and said, "Beast Boy, do you mind?"

He looked at her and said, "No you can join in if you want."

She continued to glare at him with a pulsing vain on her forehead; Beast Boy kept playing his video game, oblivious to Raven's glare.

Beast Boy kept playing until he beat the level and happily exclaimed, "Yes! New high score!"

Raven's expression softened a bit as she thought he was finished and she would finally get some peace and quiet.

Suddenly Beast Boy reset the level as he happily said, "Now let's see if I can score even higher!"

Raven had an even bigger vain pulsing on her forehead as she said, "Could you at least lower the volume?"

Beast Boy had his eyes glued to the screen as he said, "What? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Raven then had enough as her eyes glowed white and she encased the controller in her black energy and hit Beast Boy in the head with it.

Beast Boy rubbed his head as he glared at her and said, "Dude, what'd you do that for?!"

Raven glared at him as she said, "I am trying to read here."

Beast Boy showed an annoyed expression as picked up the controller and said, "Well I'm trying to play a video game!"

Raven then stood up and shut her book as she angrily said, "That's all you ever think about! You and your stupid video games, TV shows, and more ways to annoy people. All you do goof off, tell stupid jokes, and cause trouble!"

Cyborg went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down as he said, "Take it easy Raven. Just let…"

He stopped and they both showed surprised expressions as Beast Boy stood up and walked to Raven with an angry expression.

He stared her in the face and angrily said, "You think I'm selfish?! Dude, you have no idea what I've been through or how I feel! You can call me a lot of things, but NEVER call me selfish!"

He turned around and stormed off as Raven and Cyborg watched him with surprised and befuddled expressions. They had never seen him act so assertive, and they had rarely seen him in such a serious mood.

Cyborg followed Beast Boy as he tried to reason with him as he had his arms out while he said, "C'mon Beast Boy, you know Raven didn't really mean that. She was just blowing off steam, that's all."

Beast Boy stopped by faced away from him as he folded his arms while Cyborg said, "Forget it man, just let her read."

Beast Boy remained in the same position and refused to budge or even look at Raven at this moment, suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Starfire and Robin entered with a large crate and Robin smiled as he said, "Hey guys. Look what came in the mail."

The others joined them and as they walked Beast Boy glared at Raven out of the corner of his eye.

Robin read the label as he said, "It's for Starfire, but it doesn't say who it's from."

Starfire gleefully clasped her hands together as she said, "I enjoy gifts oh so much! I wonder what it could be. Perhaps it is a box of your famous sugary chocolates. Or perhaps it is a bouquet of lovely smelling flowers. (gasp) Or maybe a blougarian temoran diamond!"

Raven sarcastically replied, "Yeah, because who doesn't love one of those?"

Robin put his hands over the lid of the crate and said, "Well, let's find out."

He pushed the lid off the top of the crate and put it on the floor and the five of them looked down in the crate. They did not see anything except for Styrofoam packing peanuts and Starfire curiously reached hand toward the crate when suddenly a purple tentacle emerged and wrapped around her arm. She screamed as she backed away and pulled the rest of it out of the crate to reveal it was some kind of plant. The plant had purple tentacles and a black body that looked like a bunch of roses and a circular mouth with a long, pink, and flexible tongue.

They all showed shock as Robin exclaimed, "Starfire!"

She fell on her back as she held the plant above her body in fear and dodged its tongue as it lashed it at her. She screamed as she kept trying to get it off her while also avoiding its tongue as she stared up at it.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and rushed toward her while Robin held out his hand and yelled, "Beast Boy wait!"

He quickly came to her aid and grabbed the plant from behind and roared as he pulled it off of her. But the plant turned around and wrapped its tentacles around Beast Boy before it attached its mouth to his chest. Immediately after it attached to him Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock as he was overwhelmed and changed back into his human form and stared forward in shock as his arms hung at his sides. He stood straight and looked like he was in a trance but then he smiled happily as he stared forward.

Opening theme

A few minutes had passed and Beast Boy was still smiling in his trance as he stared forward while the others tried to snap him out of it.

Robin tried to pull the plant off of Beast Boy to no avail, then he grabbed his shoulders and shook him as he said, "Beast Boy! Beast Boy snap out of it!"

Cyborg held some tofu in front of Beast Boy's face as he exclaimed, "Yo BB, I got some nasty tofu for ya."

He did not respond at all and Cyborg showed shock as he stepped aside and Raven walked up to Beast Boy and slapped him in the face as she said, "Beast Boy, wake up!"

After she slapped him his head turned sideways but then he turned back to forward with a smile still on his face. Even Raven showed shock as he did not even feel the slightest bit of pain and did not even acknowledge their existence.

Robin showed an urgent expression as he said, "This is serious guys. This plant has Beast Boy locked in a trance and has cut him off from all sensation."

Starfire showed worry as she said, "This is very serious Robin. Our friend has become a victim of the Black Mercy."

Cyborg looked at her with confusion as he said, "Hold up, you know what this thing is?"

Starfire nodded with worry as she said, "Yes, the Black Mercy is a plant native to a world far from Earth. It telepathically reads the desires of heart of the one it attaches to and shows them an image of what it is."

Robin looked back at Beast Boy as he raised his right eyebrow and said, "So he's dreaming?"

Starfire nodded and said, "Yes but it is far more deep than any normal dream."

Raven sarcastically said, "He probably thinks he's on some sunny beach playing video games, eating tofu, and watching TV all at the same time."

Cyborg showed a serious expression as he said, "I got only one question: how do we get it off him?"

Starfire showed regret as she said, "I am afraid I do not know."

Robin looked back at the Black Mercy and then looked at the package it came in with a suspicious expression and he put his finger on his chin as he said, "Something's not right. Who sent this to us?"

All their eyes widened in shock as they suddenly heard a familiar voice say, "I think I know."

They all turned and saw the source of the voice standing in front of the door; it was none other than Starfire's sister: Blackfire.

She smiled mockingly as she said, "Guess who."

Starfire's eyes glowed green with fury as she said, "Blackfire!"

Blackfire smiled evilly as she said, "Hello sister dear. Glad to see me?"

Robin showed hostility as he said, "What are you doing here?"

She replied, "Well ever since you had me banished from Tamaran I've been spending my time thinking up a way to get back at you. So I visited a few planets before I found the Black Mercy and decided to pay you a visit."

They all glared at her and Blackfire continued, "The plant was supposed to attach to Starfire and I would take out the rest of you. Oh well. This will be more fun anyway."

The four of them stood in fighting stances as Robin demanded, "How do we get this plant off of Beast Boy?!"

She smiled sadistically as she answered, "You can't, he has to do it himself. The only way he can snap out of it is he actually wants to escape his happy fantasy, and there's a fat chance of that happening. To resist the charm of the Black Mercy would take an iron will."

The four of them looked at Beast Boy, who was still smiling as he stared forward in his trance, then they all looked back at Blackfire with hostility.

Blackfire smiled tauntingly at Starfire as she said, "And you know something else, I realized that on this planet I can do whatever I want, and no one can stop me."

Starfire stood in a fighting stance as she said, "That is not true!"

Starfire then angrily flew toward her and punched her in the face, but Blackfire quickly recovered and started fighting her. Her eyes glowed purple as she tried to punch and kick Starfire several times but Starfire dodged them and then tried to punch Blackfire in the face. Unfortunately Blackfire dodged it and immediately grabbed Starfire's arm and threw her over her shoulder and threw the wall. Starfire got up and flew at her but Blackfire smiled evilly as she punched Starfire twice and then kicked her and knocked her to the ground.

Starfire looked up as Blackfire smiled and gloated, "I've been practicing on my way here. I'm still the better fighter."

Starfire showed fury as she stood up and said, "We shall see!"

Starfire floated in the air and threw a few starbolts at Blackfire, but she flew sideways and dodged them all. Blackfire smiled evilly as she threw a big purple starbolt at Starfire, which hit her and knocked her back to the ground. The others could see that Blackfire had gotten better and that Starfire might not be able to beat her alone.

Robin then exclaimed, "Titans go!"

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven ran to help Starfire; Cyborg leaped toward Blackfire and punched her away from Starfire. She recovered in the air and flew toward him and he fired his left sonic cannon at her and blasted her back into a wall, creating a large hole. Cyborg lowered his weapon as dust blew in the air and he waited for a moment before Blackfire flew at him at full speed. She punched him in the face three times before she got underneath him and lifted him up and threw him through another wall.

He laid on the ground for a moment before she floated above him and mockingly said, "Nice try tin man but I'm a lot tougher than I look."

Before she could do anything Raven suddenly blasted her with some of her black magic and knocked her away from him. Blackfire got up and looked at Raven, who had her hood up as her eyes glowed white as she encased some large chunks of debris in her black energy. She then hurled them at Blackfire; she dodged some of the smaller pieces but Raven managed to hit her with a few of the larger pieces. She kept flying as she threw several purple starbolts at Raven, but Raven created a force field around herself that blocked them. Raven then used her powers to rip large chunks out of the ceiling and brought them down on top of Blackfire.

Raven lowered her arms as she stared at the pile of debris she brought down on Blackfire and for the next minute it seemed as if she had beaten her. Suddenly Blackfire quickly got up and smiled evilly as she brushed some rubble off her shoulder and then flew straight at Raven. Raven tried to blast her with her powers but Blackfire dodged and flew at her with her eyes glowing purple and she tried to punch her but Cyborg tackled Raven and knocked her out of the way. Blackfire quickly turned around flew back at both of them and threw several purple starbolts at them which knocked them backwards unconscious.

They came to as Blackfire floated in front of them and said, "Not bad, but you'll have to do better than that."

Blackfire then raised her hands over her head as she put them close together to create one big purple starbolt and prepared to throw it down on Cyborg and Raven. Before she could Robin suddenly leaped up and kicked her away from them, then forced her backwards as he punched her in the face several times. Robin then threw one of his explosive disks at her and it hit her, blew up, and then knocked her backwards. She quickly got up and tried to punch and kick him several times but he avoided her as he performed flips and hand jumps and then got behind her and kicked her in the back.

He knocked her to the ground but she quickly got up and turned around, but he had already pulled out his bow staff. He swung his bow staff at her repeatedly and nailed every hit as he forced her backwards into the hall. He repeatedly swung his bow at her face, not giving her a chance to deliver a single blow, and he continued to force her backwards. He then used his bow and jabbed her in the stomach and then punched her in the face and used his bow to do the pole vault and kicked her in the face. He knocked her down and ran toward her as he swung his bow again but she grabbed it and pinned him to the ground with an evil smile as her eyes stopped glowing.

Her face was just inches above his as he glared at her and she smiled as she said, "Hey Boy Wonder, what do you see in my sister?"

Suddenly Starfire screamed in rage as she flew at Blackfire and knocked her off or Robin and slammed her into the ground. Blackfire kicked her off and prepared to throw a starbolt at her but Starfire threw one at Blackfire's hand before she could do so. Starfire flew at Blackfire and threw three more starbolts at her, but she dodged them and flew straight toward Starfire. When she came up close Starfire quickly blasted her with her green eye beams and sent her crashing through a wall. Blackfire quickly got up and prepared to throw some starbolts at her but suddenly Cyborg came and blasted her with his right sonic cannon.

He blasted her into a wall, which cracked when she hit it and she flew at him angrily and threw a purple starbolt at him but he dodged it and punched her in the face. Blackfire quickly recovered and flew at him and punched him in the face twice, sending him tumbling on the ground. He got up but she grabbed him and lifted him over her head and threw him through another wall. Blackfire floated toward him but suddenly was hit in the face by one of Robin's birdarangs and she turned to see Robin and Starfire hurrying toward her. Robin leaped in the air and Starfire grabbed him by his leg and threw him at Blackfire and he kicked her in the face. Blackfire immediately grabbed him and threw him back at Starfire, but Starfire immediately got up and flew at her.

Starfire and Blackfire flew at each other and locked hands as they tried to overpower each other with their eyes glowing. Blackfire smiled evilly as she soon got her left arm free and punched Starfire in the face and then blasted her with a big purple starbolt, sending her flying through the air. Starfire quickly recovered while in the air and floated in place as Raven joined her. They combined their powers as Starfire shot a beam of her energy and Raven shot a blast of her black magic as they combined them both into a powerful beam of energy. Blackfire quickly dodged it as it blew a hole in the wall behind her and she flew at them and threw one big purple starbolt, causing an explosion that knocked them both to the ground.

Raven landed next to Robin just as he was getting back on his feet and he turned and watched Starfire and Cyborg continue to fight her. They were putting up a great fight but they could not beat her, at this rate they might not be able to beat her. Robin realized that if they were going to defeat Blackfire they would need Beast Boy's help, without him they would not be enough. But he wondered how they could awaken him from his trance when Blackfire said he would have to wake up on his own. He then got an idea of how they could help awaken Beast Boy.

He turned to Raven and said, "Raven, we're hitting Blackfire hard but we can't seem to beat her. We're going to need Beast Boy."

He grabbed her arm and hurried back into the living room to find Beast Boy still under the power of the Black Mercy.

Robin looked at Raven and said, "You have to help Beast Boy wake up from his dream."

Raven was unsure as she said, "How?"

Robin urgently said, "You have to go inside his mind."

Raven showed shock as she said, "What?!"

Robin urged her to do so as he said, "Enter his mind like you did mine and wake him up from his dream so he can help us."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and hesitated as she said, "I don't know."

Robin remained serious as he said, "Raven, Blackfire's gotten so good that to beat her we'll need all the help we can get. We can't beat her without Beast Boy's help and to do that we have to wake him up from whatever dream this plant has him trapped inside. Blackfire said the only way Beast Boy can wake up from this is if he chooses to leave it himself, but he's going to need help to do that."

They turned their heads as they listened to some crashes they heard as Starfire and Cyborg continued to fight Blackfire.

Robin looked back at Raven and said, "We'll keep her busy while you help him."

She nodded and he turned and ran into the other room to help Cyborg and Starfire while Raven walked in front of Beast Boy and turned to face him.

She showed an annoyed expression as she said to herself, "I can't believe I'm going to enter Beast Boy's mind. If he even has one."

She then let out a weary sigh as she realized she had to do it to help him and so she began to use her powers. She levitated above the ground, sitting Indian style in the air with her cloak draped over her body and legs as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

She continued to focus as she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She opened her eyes as they glowed white and a large raven made of her black magic came from her and flew into Beast Boy's head, transferring her soul self into it. As she traveled deep into Beast Boy's mind she saw herself traveling through a vortex of bright energy and various images passed in front of her so fast she could not see them. She also heard various animal noises as she traveled deeper into his mind. She then approached the end of the vortex where there was a blinding white light so bright that she covered her eyes as she soon immersed herself into it.

Commercial Break

Raven soon opened her eyes with her hood up and found herself in the fantasy that the Black Mercy had created for Beast Boy based on his heart's desire. She looked around and it appeared that she was now in a jungle, which appeared to be one in Africa, and she noticed mountain ranges far in the distance. It actually looked kind of pretty and peaceful and she couldn't help but admire it a bit. It was also a bright sunny day that was also partly cloudy.

She then showed a confused expression as she said to herself, "This can't be right, this is nothing like what I expected."

She then put her hand up to her mouth as she called, "Beast Boy? Are you here?"

She became curious as she looked around and then floated in the air as she looked around and then flew over the trees to search for Beast Boy. She flew in the sky and looked down below for any sign of Beast Boy; suddenly she noticed a village in a clearing where there were huts and people living. She was confused by this but flew down and landed on the edge of the village and stared into it where she saw people walking around wearing African clothes. She found this confusing as she could not imagine how this could possibly be Beast Boy's deepest desire. She then walked forward and entered the village and searched for any sign of Beast Boy. As she walked the people in the village did not notice her at all, as if she was invisible, and she knew the reason was because they were not real but figments of Beast Boy's imagination, so they could not see, hear, or feel her.

She continued to search as she called out, "Beast Boy?"

She continued to look around when suddenly she heard a very familiar laugh that she would know anywhere. She quickly flew to the source of the laughter and stopped and landed on the ground as she looked in the direction it came from. The laughing stopped and she didn't see Beast Boy anywhere, and usually he sticks out pretty easily. She saw a small group of people socializing and she noticed one teenage boy facing away from her but then he turned around and she saw his face. She did not know why but for some reason the boy seemed very familiar; he had a familiar looking face with white skin color, blonde hair that was slightly messy, and bright blue eyes. She squinted her eyes suspiciously as she wondered to herself why this teenage boy seemed familiar.

Suddenly the boy turned to look at another teenage boy leaving and said, "See ya later dude."

Raven's jaw dropped in shock as she realized that this boy was none other than Beast Boy, he was normal.

She stared with her eyes wide and her mouth agape as she exclaimed, "Beast Boy?!"

He did not hear or even notice her as he walked away when suddenly she heard a woman's voice call, "Garfield."

Beast Boy turned and walked toward the source of the voice and he went to two adults, a man and a woman, and said, "Hey mom. Hey dad."

Raven was now even more shocked as she finally realized what fantasy Beast Boy was experiencing; he was living a normal life with his parents in his home. She was still very surprised because she had never known much about his life before they met him, of course she had never been curious about it until now. She knew that the Doom Patrol raised him and were like his family but he hardly ever talked about them. And Beast Boy had never told any of them how he got his powers or where he was from, or anything about his real parents.

She looked around at the village and said to herself, "So this is where you're from."

She looked back toward Beast Boy as his mother said, "Garfield, your friends are looking for you."

Beast Boy smiled happily as he said, "Sweet!"

He walked off and Raven followed him around the corner of a hut until she saw something that surprised her more, but not as much as the previous things she had seen. She saw four young people, one was a tall young man who looked just like Cyborg when he went undercover using a holographic generator. The second was a girl who looked just like Starfire but was wearing African clothes that made her look like she already native to Earth. The third was a boy with white skin and black hair that was somewhat spiky, he seemed very familiar but she did not recognize him. The fourth was the most shocking of all, it was a girl who happened to look just like Raven, but she wore a blue top and a black pants.

The one who looked like Cyborg pulled out a ball of smelly green socks and happily said, "Yo Garfield, how 'bout a game of Stank Ball?"

Beast Boy smiled happily as he said, "Oh yeah Victor, count me in dude!"

Victor happily smiled as he clinched his fist and exclaimed, "Booyah!"

Raven realized that this was his own version of Cyborg, especially since he had his real name, which he had told all of them.

Beast Boy looked at the white skinned boy with black hair and said, "Roger, how 'bout you?"

Roger spoke with a voice identical to Robin's and said, "Sure."

Raven realized he was a version of Robin, she realized that he looked similar to when he put on his disguise when they were in Tokyo.

Roger turned to the girl who looked like Starfire and said, "Sapphire, wanna join in."

She clasped her hands together and said, "Oh yes, I would most certainly like to play the stank of balls!"

Beast Boy then turned to the girl who looked like Raven and said, "Rachel?"

She replied, "I'll be referee."

Raven's jaw dropped and shock and worry as she realized that somehow Beast Boy knew her real name. But how? As shocking as it was she still had to awaken Beast Boy from his fantasy so she watched as they played Stank Ball and she stood behind her imaginary counterpart. They both watched as they threw the ball of smelly socks at each other and after ten minutes Beast Boy finally threw the ball and hit Victor in the face, knocking him down.

Beast Boy won as he happily cheered for himself and said, "Yeah! Go Garfield! Go Gar!"

Victor showed a sporty smile as he said, "Yeah, but I'll get ya next time."

Beast Boy smiled as he suddenly thought of a joke and said, "Hey guys, what did the rhino do when he gave his customer the bill? He charged him!"

Sapphire laughed and Roger and Victor smiled and Rachel laughed a bit as she said, "Good one."

Raven showed an annoyed expression as it figured that in Beast Boy's fantasy world she would actually find him funny.

Suddenly they heard Beast Boy's mother's voice yell, "Garfield, lunch is ready."

Beast Boy smiled as he looked at the others and said, "Sweet! Catch you dudes later."

He walked away into the village and Raven followed him and said, "Beast Boy!"

He turned around as she floated toward him and he showed a scared expression as he said, "Who are you?"  
Raven tried to persuade him as she said, "It's me Raven. I'm here to help you Beast Boy."

He looked at her with a confused expression as he asked, "What'd you call me?"

She tried to get him to listen as she said, "Beast Boy, it's your name."

Beast Boy looked at her as if she was crazy and said, "Uh… no, my name's Garfield."

She let out a weary sigh as she realized this would not be easy and said, "Yes but your other name is Beast Boy. Listen, I know this will be hard to believe, but none of this is real. This is all just an illusion inside your mind."

He did not change his expression as he said, "Okay… You're crazy."

She persisted as she said, "I'm not crazy, it's true! This is all just in your imagination, you've got to wake up because we need your help."

He looked at her awkwardly as he turned his body and said, "Uh huh. Listen uh… Raven… I don't know who you are or what you want, but you're creeping me out so I'm gonna go home now."

He turned around and started walking away while she stared at him with an annoyed expression. Raven followed him to his hut and looked through the window as Beast Boy sat at a table with his parents and started to eat lunch. The food they were eating consisted mostly of different fruits including apples, mangos, apricots, peaches, and cherry oranges. Raven watched as he happily ate his lunch while talking with his parents and she had to admit, it was nice to see him happy and less annoying. She came to her senses and remembered that she still had to free him from this illusion, time was not on their side.

Meanwhile in the real world Beast Boy was still staring into space with a big smile on his face and the Black Mercy on his chest while Raven floated in front of him in her trance. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were still trying to fight Blackfire, but her improved skills made her very formidable for the three of them. As they kept fighting explosions and crashes could be heard throughout the Tower as they fought fiercely. Starfire screamed in rage as she flew toward Blackfire with her eyes glowing green while Blackfire floated in place with an evil smile and her eyes glowing purple. Starfire flew straight at her with her fists out but when she came close Blackfire flew to the side and dodged her, causing Starfire to crash through the ceiling. Starfire flew back down as Blackfire laughed mockingly as Starfire flew at her and tackled her to the ground.

They crashed into the floor and did some damage but then they both stood up and Blackfire kicked Starfire in the face and knocked her down. Starfire immediately got up and tried to punch her but Blackfire grabbed her fist and then punched her in the face, sending her crashing through another wall. She then flew at her smiling evilly with both her fists straight out but Starfire quickly threw a starbolt at her which knocked her down. Starfire flew at her with her fists out while Blackfire got up and did the same; they flew straight toward each other at full speed and collided, causing a huge shockwave that cracked the ceiling and floor and nearby walls. The smoke cleared to reveal they were both standing up with their hands locked as they tried to overpower each other as they both showed fierce expressions, staring at each other.

As they continued to struggle Blackfire smiled sadistically as she said, "You know, after you're out of the way maybe Robin will date me."

Starfire then screamed in rage as she shot her eye beams at Blackfire and knocked her down.

Blackfire quickly got up and mockingly said, "Sorry, did I hurt your feelings?"

She then kicked at Blackfire but she grabbed Starfire's foot and threw her at a wall, creating a big hole in it. Cyborg suddenly blasted Blackfire with his right sonic cannon and knocked her down, but she quickly recovered and threw a purple starbolt at him, causing an explosion that blasted him through a wall. She flew at him but he quickly got up and punched her in the face and knocked her back, but she recovered in the air and punched him in the face. He fell on his back and she flew above him about to deliver another blow, when he quickly raised his left foot and fired its sonic blaster at her and knocked her backwards.

She got up and was knocked out for a moment and Cyborg happily exclaimed, "Booyah!"

Blackfire immediately came to and flew at him as she smiled evilly and punched him in the face several times before smashing him through a wall. She stood on top of him as he looked up at her while she smiled evilly and formed one huge purple starbolt overhead and prepared to throw it down on him. Before she could finish him Robin came and kicked her off of Cyborg, causing the starbolt to dissipate. Robin then hit her in the face with his bow staff, forcing her backwards, and then kicked her again and knocked her down. She quickly got up and he threw six birdarangs at her and they hit her at different times as she flinched when they hit her. They did little to hurt her and she showed an annoyed expression as she snarled and hit them all away and then she stared at Robin with her eyes glowing purple. He realized he was mostly just making her angry as he held his bow staff out defensively and she flew at him and grabbed his shirt as she floated up and lifted him off the ground.

She smiled mockingly as she stared him in the face and said, "You know Robin, if you want to date someone, I'm available."

Robin then coldly said, "You couldn't pay me enough for that!"

She smiled evilly as she held her right fist back and said, "Your loss."

She prepared to punch him and kill him but before she could Starfire blasted her with a starbolt and she dropped Robin. Starfire swooped down and grabbed Robin's hand and set him down, then she flew at Blackfire and grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

Starfire then furiously exclaimed, "You will not harm him or anyone else!"

Blackfire then headbutted Starfire and knocked her off of her and pinned her to the ground but Cyborg quickly came and tackled her off of Starfire. He briefly pinned Blackfire to the ground before she lifted him up and threw him at Starfire, just as she was getting up. They both fell to the ground but got up and stared at Blackfire angrily. They both hurried toward her while Robin got up and watched as they both tried to punch her but she managed to dodge them and hit them several times. Blackfire threw two starbolts at Starfire and knocked her down and Cyborg tried to punch her but Blackfire dodged his fist and kicked him back. Cyborg and Starfire both got up and stared at her furiously; Cyborg activated his right sonic cannon and aimed it at Blackfire while Starfire flew toward her while throwing three starbolts. Blackfire smiled confidently as she looked back and forth at them just as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon. When they came close enough she dodged out of the way and the starbolts flew past the sonic blast and they hit Cyborg while his sonic blast hit Starfire. They both fell down as Blackfire laughed evilly but then they got up and continued to fight her.

Robin showed an urgent expression as he turned his head to the living room and said, "Hurry Raven!"

Meanwhile in Beast Boy's fantasy

Beast Boy was walking out of the village and into the jungle with an annoyed expression as Raven followed him, still trying to convince him that it was all an illusion.

Beast Boy walked as he said, "Will you please stop following me!"

Raven persisted as she said, "No! You have to listen to me, this is all just a dream!"

He stopped and turned around with a skeptical expression as he pinched himself and said, "Ow! There, I'm not dreaming!"

Raven let out an exasperated sigh as she said, "It doesn't work that way. This is deeper than any normal dream. You can't just pinch yourself and wake up."

Beast Boy did not budge as he said, "How do you know?"

Raven replied, "Because I am real. I'm your friend. You're under the effects of some alien plant that's causing you to have this dream. I used my powers to enter your mind to help you escape."

Beast Boy looked at her like she was crazy and said, "Okay, I'm outta here."

He walked past her and back to the village with an annoyed expression and she let out a weary sigh as she followed him.

Beast Boy walked toward his hut as he heard his mother call, "Garfield…"

He hurried to his hut and Raven flew after him as he walked onto his front porch and saw his parents waiting for him.

His father smiled as he said, "Come inside, we've got something to show you."

He walked inside and Raven quietly followed behind and they walked inside to see his parents' lab inside the hut. In the lab they had several cages holding different species of animals and they also had computers that showed stats on them.

Beast Boy's dad smiled as he moved his hand to refer to the animals and said, "These are some of the animals we're studying."

Beast Boy smiled excitedly as he said, "Sweet!"

Raven walked in and saw him walk toward the cages as he looked at the animals in wonder; Raven was very surprised, she never would have guessed that Beast Boy's parents were scientists. She watched as he happily looked at a monkey, then a hornbill, and she couldn't help but notice that she had never seen Beast Boy so happy, she actually liked it a bit.

She realized she still had to snap him out of it so when his parents walked away she called, "Beast Boy!"

He turned around and walked to her with an annoyed expression and said, "Will you stop calling me that! My name is Garfield!"

Raven complied as she said, "Fine, Garfield you have to listen to me. This is all just an illusion."

She then pointed at his parents and said, "They aren't real."

Beast Boy then showed an angry expression as he said, "Don't talk about my mom and dad like that! They are real and they are my family and I love them!"

Raven was surprised by his sudden outburst, then she realized that he understandably loved his parents, so saying something like that would naturally provoke him. She also realized that it would be especially difficult to convince him that they were not really his parents but just figments of his imagination.

Still she persisted, "I'm sorry but it's true. Those aren't your parents. None of this is real."

Beast Boy looked at her with hostility as he said, "Why should I believe some creepy girl who's following me around everywhere?!"

She remained calm as she realized she was still provoking him and she pulled her hood down to show him her face and said, "Because I'm your friend."

Beast Boy's expression immediately softened as he looked at her with confusion and said, "Huh? Whoa! You look just like Rachel."

Raven noticed she had got his attention and said, "Because I am Rachel… sort of. That girl you hung out with earlier was just an illusion created to represent me. I'm your friend: Raven!"

Beast Boy then thought for a minute while he said, "Raven? I don't know why, but that name sounds really familiar."

Raven realized that she was starting to get through to him but she still didn't have him convinced yet. She realized that the way to convince him that this was all just in his head was to remind him of who he actually was. She would have to remind him of important events from his past that would help him awaken from his happy fantasy. However this would be quite difficult since she did not know very much about what his life was like before she met him, but as she thought she suddenly remembered something that might work.

She approached him and put her hand on his shoulder as she said, "Beast… I mean… Garfield, you have to remember who you are, who you REALLY are. Remember the Doom Patrol?"

She had Beast Boy's attention as he said, "The Doom Patrol?"

He turned around and looked at a small TV on his parents desk as it suddenly showed a news report about the Doom Patrol. It showed an anchorman sitting at a desk with a script with an image of the Doom Patrol next to him on the screen.

Beast Boy walked up to the TV and stared at it in wonder as the anchorman said, "This just in, the Doom Patrol have once again saved the world from the Brotherhood of Evil."

Raven could see that Beast Boy was starting to see the truth and she had to keep reminding him of who he really was.

He turned to her as she said, "Listen, you're one of us, the Teen Titans."

Beast Boy showed a bit of recognition as he said, "Teen… Titans?"

Raven grabbed him as she said, "Yes! You're a superhero, you call yourself Beast Boy. You live with me, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg."

Beast Boy then looked up in remembrance as he said, "Cyborg?"

Raven kept holding him and briefly looked away with an annoyed expression as she said, "Yes, you hang out with him all the time, playing video games, watching movies, playing Stank Ball, getting on my nerves."

Beast Boy pulled away from her and showed denial as he looked away and said, "It can't be… can it?"

Raven moved her hands to refer to him as she said, "You don't even look like this. In the real world your skin is green."

Beast Boy faced away from her and stared into space as he said, "Green?"

Raven continued, "Yes and…"

She was suddenly interrupted by the loud scream of the monkey in the cage and she angrily said, "Quiet monkey!"

Immediately after she said that Beast Boy showed an expression of realization as he said to himself, "Monkey! Monkey. Green. Green. Monkey. Green monkey!"

Raven showed confusion as she stared at him when suddenly the monkey in the cage turned green and escaped as it ran toward Beast Boy with a wild expression. Raven showed shock as the now green monkey suddenly jumped on Beast Boy's back and bit his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. Raven watched in shock as she realized Beast Boy was starting to remember who he was and his fantasy was changing because of it.

His parents hurried in after hearing him scream and they saw him and both exclaimed, "Garfield!"

They ran to him as he fell to the ground unconscious, his mother picked him up and showed much fear as she said, "Mark, he's barely breathing!"

Beast Boy's father showed an urgent expression as he said, "We have to examine him immediately."

They carried him to an operating table in the other room and laid him down on his back and hooked him up to machines to check his vitals. As they continued Raven watched with great curiosity as she realized that this was obviously a big event that happened in Beast Boy's life. Meanwhile in the real world Beast Boy was still staring into space in his trance but just then his smile disappeared and he showed an expression of confusion and worry.

Commercial break

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were still trying to beat Blackfire, but her skill and cunning were continuing prove difficult for them to defeat. Starfire flew toward Blackfire and let out cries of fury as she threw several starbolts at her rapidly. Blackfire dodged every one of them and timed herself as she threw a purple starbolt at Starfire's hands, just as she was forming a starbolt. It blocked her energy and Blackfire flew at her and punched her in the face and knocked her down as she bounced on the ground. She floated in the air and smiled evilly when suddenly Robin deployed his grapple and wrapped it around her body. He tried to restrain her but it did no good as she smiled evilly and broke free and grabbed the line as he held on and she spun him around before throwing him at the wall. Robin quickly pulled out and deployed another grapple before he could hit the wall as it stuck the ceiling and he swung toward Blackfire and threw one of his explosive disks at her. It hit her and blew up and she fell down and let out a small cry of pain and Cyborg quickly came behind her and gave her a bear hug to restrain her.

She struggled for a brief moment before she broke free and lifted Cyborg up and mockingly said, "Nice try tin man!"

She threw him down to the ground and then flew up threw a hole in the ceiling and then flew back down to slam herself down on him. He saw her and quickly rolled aside, dodging her as she crashed down through the floor, but she flew back up and punched him hard in the face. She sent him tumbling on the ground but he quickly got up and leaped into the air and punched her in the face. She fell back but got back up, only for him to blast her with his left sonic cannon, slamming her into the wall and causing a bit of rubble to fall down. He ran at her and growled in fury as he prepared to punch her but she ducked and kicked his legs knocking him down. Then she lifted him off the ground and punched him, sending him flying backwards. She walked toward him with a sadistic smile when suddenly Robin threw six birdarangs at her all at once. She saw them and blasted each of them with her purple starbolts and blew them up one by one. She smiled victoriously only to learn that it was just a distraction as Robin ran toward her, leaped in the air, and kicked her in the face.

She stumbled backwards as Robin swung his bow staff at her and kept hitting her in the face before she could react. He then swung it toward her again but she grabbed the end of it in her left hand and smiled evilly as she held it in place. She then took it from Robin and swung it at him, knocking him backwards through the air and then she held it with both hands and broke it in half. She walked toward him when suddenly Cyborg's right arm came flying toward her and punched her in the face, knocking her down. She got up and looked at him as his right arm flew back and reattached to him, her eyes glowed purple as she flew toward him. He stood in a fighting stance as his shoulders opened up and launched missiles at her, blowing up and causing her to fall down again. She stayed down for a minute and he let out a sigh of relief but she quickly got up and smiled evilly as she threw one big starbolt at him, sending him into the wall. Cyborg fell down, leaving an impact on the wall in the shape of his body; Blackfire walked toward him when Starfire quickly flew at her and forced her away from him.

They engaged in hand to hand combat in the air while Blackfire blocked Starfire's attacks and gloated, "After I'm done with you I'll move onto your boyfriend, then I'll take your friends down, then I'll show Earth how I like to have fun."

They locked hands and Starfire furiously exclaimed, "You will do no such thing!"

Blackfire began to overpower her as she gloated and said, "Who's going to stop me? You?"

She then threw Starfire down and a slammed her into the ground, then she flew straight down with her fists out and the last thing Starfire saw at that moment was Blackfire's fists coming down on top of her.

Meanwhile in Beast Boy's fantasy

Beast Boy woke up to see his parents looking down at him while his father held a needle and said, "The serum seems to have worked."

He looked at some of the monitors showing Beast Boy's vital signs and said, "Mary, he's stabilizing!"

Beast Boy sat up as his mother hugged him and said, "Oh Garfield thank goodness! I thought we'd lost you for a moment."

Beast Boy looked past her and saw a mirror and he saw his reflection and noticed that he was now green and had fangs and pointed ears. He showed a shocked expression but then noticed Raven's reflection in the mirror as she was standing near the back wall watching what she realized was the memory of how he got his powers. He showed a slightly sad expression as he realized that everything she told him was obviously true.

Beast Boy's mother put her hand on his shoulder as she said, "You were very sick, you almost didn't make it, but you're father and I created a serum that saved your life, but it also did this."

Beast Boy continued to stare at his reflection while his father came behind him and said, "We don't care what you look like. You're our son and nothing will change that. As long as you're still yourself on the inside it doesn't matter."

Beast Boy showed a bit of a warm smile as he said, "Thanks dad."

They both hugged him lovingly and Raven was very touched by how much is parents loved him, it was a shame that it was all an illusion. His parents let go of him and they walked outside while he followed; it was now late in the afternoon and the sky was beautiful as it was lit bright orange from the sun going down. Beast Boy stopped as he stepped off the front porch of the hut while his parents continued forward and Raven came and stood behind Beast Boy. Beast Boy knew she was there and he looked at his parents and then at the jungle, the village, and the sky as he showed a sad expression.

Beast Boy did not even look at Raven as he said, "You were right. None of this is real is it?"

Beast Boy was finally aware of what was really going on as he saw through this happy lie and Raven could sense that it was having an effect on him.

She replied, "Nope."

Beast Boy looked around as he sadly said, "I didn't want to believe it. I wish it wasn't true."

Raven could tell this was upsetting him and it was difficult to cope with and she showed a bit of sympathy, "I know this all you've ever wanted, and I know it hurts knowing it's all a lie, but you have to accept it. Blackfire is back and we need your help to defeat her. And besides, if you stay in here living a happy fantasy you'll never have a happy real life."

Beast Boy let out a sad sigh as he turned to face her and asked, "What do I have to do?"

Raven answered, "Face reality."

Beast Boy looked around and then saw his parents and showed a sad expression as he looked back at Raven as he said, "I know what to do, just let me do something first."

She nodded as he turned and walked toward his parents with a heavy heart. Raven watched with much curiosity and confusion, she wasn't sure what Beast Boy was doing but she could sense that he was starting to feel even sadder than he already felt. She then looked up and noticed that the weather began to change as clouds gradually began to gather in the sky.

Beast Boy's parents were talking about him when he said, "Mom. Dad."

They both turned to him as his dad said, "Yes Garfield."

He sadly walked to them while he said, "There's something I gotta tell you."

They noticed that he was sad and his mother showed concern and asked, "Is something wrong?"

He stopped and looked at them and with a heartfelt expression, he said, "I just want you to know… I love you. You're the best parents I could have had and no one could ever replace you. You raised me and gave me a great life. You helped me when I sad, you gave me everything I could have ever wanted, and you saved my life and gave me an awesome new one. But…"

He stopped and his eyes began to tear up as he continued, "But I know you're not real. None of this is real."

His parents showed devastated expressions as his father said, "What?!"

His mother showed a heartbroken expression as she said, "How can you even say that Garfield?!"

Beast Boy closed his eyes as he tears ran down his cheeks and he said, "I wish it weren't the truth but it is."

Raven watched them with a similar expression and she showed a bit of fear as she looked up and saw dark clouds had built up in the sky. It looked like there was going to be a storm and it seemed very ominous, and sad music played in the background. This began to worry Raven as she did not like where this was going.

Beast Boy's parents were crushed as they embraced him while his father said, "Stop talking like that son!"

His mother began to cry as she hugged him and said, "Please! You're breaking my heart!"

Beast Boy hugged them both with his eyes closed as he cried and said, "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry dad. I don't want to make you sad. You are the best parents I could have ever asked for. This… this is the best life I could have asked for.

He then opened his eyes as he pulled away from them and said, "But I gotta face reality. I've got real friends who need my help. And I have to go."

They pulled him into one last hug as they understood him and they all cried while Raven watched this sad display. She looked around as she heard thunder and saw flashes of lightning occur in the sky as it began to pour rain. Raven looked down and saw water and mud beginning to flow on the ground and she floated up to avoid getting stuck in it before she turned back to Beast Boy and his parents.

Beast Boy ended the hug and took a few steps back as he stared at his parents while crying and he sadly said, "Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad."

They both cried as his mother held his father's arm and said, "We love you Garfield."

He stayed in place with a heartbroken expression as he said, "I love you too."

Raven then looked around and noticed a flashflood occurred as she saw eight feet of water moving through the trees as it violently rushed toward them. Beast Boy turned away as he cried with his eyes closed and then he morphed into a bird and flew away. His parents watched him as they embraced each other and cried just before the water came and swept them away. Raven's jaw dropped as she watched in shock and horror as Beast Boy's parents were carried away in the water and began to drown. It then became clear that this was a recreation of the day Beast Boy lost his parents; but it did not stop there.

The world immediately changed around Raven and then she saw as Beast Boy relived a series of painful memories. These memories went by quickly but they were slow enough for Raven to see the details and how horrible they were for Beast Boy. Various shadows from the memories were cast over Raven as she stood and watched them and saw all the pain and suffering that Beast Boy endured in his life. Raven watched with her mouth agape, her eyes wide, and her irises shook with an appalled expression as she saw that Beast Boy was ridiculed, physically abused, betrayed, tortured, and experimented on. As the last memory occurred Raven watched in horror while Beast Boy screamed in agony as a blinding white light consumed everything.

Beast Boy was now free from his trance and he immediately tried to pull the Black Mercy off of him. He pushed its body off his chest but the tentacles hung on while the tongue flailed around like a whip. Raven awoke from her trance and stopped levitating as she stood up and held her left hand out as it was covered by a sphere of her black energy. She encased the plant in her energy and pulled it off of Beast Boy and threw it at the wall. It started to crawl toward them but Raven encased a large piece of fallen metal in her black magic and bent it around the plant, trapping it inside. Raven put her arm down and turned to Beast Boy, who stared down at the ground, heartbroken by what he just experienced; though it wasn't real it absolutely felt real and just as painful.

Raven sympathized for him as she took a few steps forward and said, "I'm sorry."

Beast Boy turned his eyes up to see her but then looked back down and said, "For what? It's not your fault."

He closed his eyes as a couple of tears ran down his cheeks. Raven tried to console him as she moved toward him and reached her hand out, but they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a big crash and fighting somewhere in the tower and they heard Blackfire laugh evilly. Upon hearing her laugh Beast Boy's eyes immediately shot and they narrowed as he stared forward and gritted his teeth as he snarled and clinched both his fists as they trembled. His sadness and grief was quickly replaced by rage and hatred as he remained in his current position and stared forward as he snarled viciously. Raven immediately showed concern and fear, she didn't have to be an empath to know what he was feeling, and she knew how dangerous hatred could be when released.

She slowly reached for him as she calmly said, "Beast Boy, I know what you're thinking, but try to stay calm and don't do anything you shouldn't."

Beast Boy did not acknowledge a single word she said as he raised his fists as they still shook while he began to growl more loudly. He slowly turned around, still growling, and yelled in rage as he morphed into his most powerful and dangerous form: the Werebeast. He roared ferociously before he ran to the source of the noise while Raven watched with concern. The others were fighting Blackfire in the gym as Starfire hit her with her eye beams while Cyborg blasted her with his sonic cannon. They both blasted her back into the wall but she quickly flew at them and grabbed Cyborg and floated as she held him above her head. She then threw him at Starfire and then they both came flying toward Robin and fell on him and the three of them lied down on the ground as Blackfire floated in front of them.

Her eyes glowed purple as she gloated, "Is that the best you can do?"

She held her hands out as they glowed with purple energy, ready to hit them with her starbolts. Suddenly she was distracted when she heard a roar and Beast ran toward a hole in the wall behind Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire and he leaped toward her so fast the others couldn't get a good look at him. He jumped at her and grabbed her and slammed her into the ground, causing a lot of dust to come into the air covering both of them.

The others got up and Cyborg happily clinched his fist as he exclaimed, "Aww yeah! Way to go…"

The dust soon dissipated and they all saw Beast Boy in his Werebeast form and Cyborg's happy expression immediately turned into a nervous one as he said, "Uh… Beast Boy?"

Robin and Starfire stood up and showed similar expressions as they all stared at him, unsure whether this was good or bad. Beast Boy lifted Blackfire up and roared in her face but she kicked him in the chest with both feet and caused him to stumble backwards as he let go of her. He regained his footing and growled viciously at her while she floated in front of her.

She showed a mildly impressed expression as she said, "Hmm, that's new. This should be fun."

She tried to punch him in the face but he leaned side to side as he dodged her and then he swung his fist up at her face and sent her flying back toward the wall. She got up as he ran toward her and swung his fists at her face three times before grabbing her and slamming her into the ground. She looked up at him as he raised both his fists and swung them down, but she flew up and his fists missed her but cracked the cement where she was. She flew back at him and blasted him with three starbolts, causing him to tumble on the ground. He got up and she flew straight toward him, but when she came closed he jumped in the air, did a flip, and slammed both his feet on top of her, driving her into the ground. He then lifted her up and slammed her into the ground three times before she broke free and blasted him with one big starbolt, sending him flying through the air. He stood up and charged toward her as he roared ferociously. The others watched as he continued to battle Blackfire like a savage beast when Raven phased through the floor next to them.

The others noticed her and Cyborg asked, "Yo Raven, what happened to Beast Boy?"

Raven watched Beast Boy with a sad expression as she answered, "The only way he could leave the plant's dream was to sacrifice his heart's desire."

The others looked at her with surprised expressions and they realized that doing that must have provoked Beast Boy to unleash his primal side. They watched as he continued battle Blackfire with much ferocity and hatred. Blackfire threw five starbolts at Beast Boy but he dodged them all as he ran on all fours and then he jumped at her and hurled his fist at her face, slamming her against the wall as her body cracked it. She got up, flew at him, and grabbed him as she smashed him threw the wall into the next room. The others followed and stood by the hole as they watched as Beast Boy suddenly pinned Blackfire to the ground and tried to bite her. Blackfire managed to keep his face away from her body, but then he lifted her up and smashed her into the ground three times before she kicked him in the face and sent him tumbling on the ground.

He laid down for a moment as she walked toward him with her eyes glowing purple as she mockingly said, "I get it, you're mad at me because you had to wake up from your happy dream to fight me."

Beast Boy's eyes shot open and immediately became even more filled with hatred than he already was. His roar echoed throughout the tower as he leaped toward her and slashed his claws at her as he passed her. He then started jumping off the walls to launch himself at her as he kept continued to slash his claws at her several times. He was too fast for her and each time he slashed his claws at her she let out a cry of pain and he growled viciously. After the last time she rolled on the ground, her outfit was torn on the sleeves, over the sides of her stomach, and on her pant legs. She also had scratches and bruises all over her body and she was very weak; she groaned as she tried to stand up but Beast Boy lifted her by her hair and roared in her face. He then slammed her down into the ground, splitting the concrete beneath her and he raised both his fists and began smashing them down on her. The others watched in fear as Beast Boy mercilessly beat Blackfire and they realized if they did not stop him he would kill her.

Cyborg showed worry as he said, "Yo! BB's gonna take her down for good!"

Starfire showed fear as she said, "We cannot let him do that! For her sake and for his!"

Though Blackfire had done horrible things in the past Starfire did not want her to die and she certainly did not want Beast Boy to do something so horrible.

Robin showed a serious expression as he said, "We've gotta stop him!"

He pulled out his birdarangs and Cyborg readied his sonic cannon while Starfire's eyes and hands glowed green.

Robin showed much determination as he said, "On the count of three hit him with everything you've got. 1, 2,…"

He stopped and they all showed surprise as Raven disregarded everything he said and calmly walked toward Beast Boy.

Robin showed shock and fear as he said, "Raven, what are you doing?!"

She did not answer and kept walking toward Beast Boy as he continued to beat Blackfire.

They all showed fear as Robin held his hand out and said, "Raven don't!"

Beast Boy was now growling savagely as he smashed his fists down on Blackfire one at a time. His roared echoed as he raised his left fist high and prepared to smash it down to finish Blackfire, when suddenly Raven came and put her hand on his right arm. Feeling her hand, he growled viciously as he turned his head to face her. She looked at him with a sad sincere expression showing her sympathy for him as a way of saying that she felt his pain. He stared at her with his savage vicious expression for a moment but seeing the way she looked at him his expression immediately softened as his ears drooped and he looked at her with a sad expression. He lowered his fist and calmed down as he stepped off of Blackfire, who now lied down unconscious.

Beast Boy then changed back to his human form and showed remorse as he looked at Raven and said, "Sorry."

Raven still showed him sympathy as she said, "It's okay."

The others calmed down as they stared at them with shocked and confused expressions, not clear on what just happened.

Later in the afternoon

They had apprehended Blackfire and brought her to the police, restrained with special high-tech handcuffs that prevented her from using her powers. They had returned to the Tower and went to the living room, where Beast Boy stood as he sadly stared out the window. The four of them looked at him, Raven was the only one who understood how Beast Boy felt, the others were confused and curious.

Cyborg then spoke up and said, "Yo B, what's with you man? First you go all primal on Blackfire, now you're acting like you've just been to someone's funeral."

Beast Boy turned around and looked at them sadly and Raven said, "It's okay Beast Boy, we're all here for you."

Beast Boy let out a sigh and surrendered as he said, "Okay, I'll tell you."

He spent the next few hours telling them what the Black Mercy showed him and he also told them about what his life was like before he met them. He also told them a few details that Raven did not see when she was in his mind. He told them about his parents, where he grew up, how he got his powers, and what he went through before he became a superhero.

When he finally finished he said, "And after that I met the Doom Patrol."

They all looked at him with sad expressions and Robin said, "Wow."

Starfire was sobbing as she said, "Oh, how terrible! How horrible! How awful! How terribly horribly awful!"

She continued crying as she hugged Robin and he patted her back to comfort her.

Cyborg then sadly said, "Man, when you said we didn't know what you'd been through, you weren't kidding."

Raven sympathized as she said, "I never would have thought that you'd suffered so much."

Beast Boy looked down at the ground as he sadly said, "I kind hoped I'd never have to tell you that."

Cyborg then said, "Now I get why you were so mad at Blackfire. Trust me man, I know how you feel. Believe it or not."

Robin nodded while he continued to pat Starfire on the back as he said, "We all do Beast Boy."

Starfire continued to sob as she wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Yes friend, we share your pain."

Beast Boy showed some appreciation but was still sad as he said, "Thanks guys, but it still hurts."

Cyborg nodded as he understood and said, "Yeah, I know it all felt real and the truth hurts, but I guess there's a bright side."

They all looked at Cyborg curiously and then he said, "If none of this stuff happened you wouldn't be here today."

They all showed surprised expressions and Robin smiled as he said, "He's right Beast Boy, at least your story has a happy ending."

Starfire cheered up and stopped crying and smiled as she said, "Glorious!"

Beast Boy showed a touched smile but then frowned again while saying, "Thanks guys, but I still feel bad."

He turned and started walking to the door as he said, "I need some fresh air."

He walked toward the door and stopped when Robin said, "Well, for whatever it's worth, your parents would be proud of how you turned out."

Beast Boy did not change his expression as he said, "Thanks."

He walked out and the others looked at each other with unsure expressions and Starfire said, "Robin should we not go with him to help him feel better."

Robin replied, "I think he just wants to be alone right now."

Raven then said, "I'll go talk to him."

She walked away and went through the door as they watched her and she went onto the roof to find Beast Boy sitting on the edge. It was now nighttime as Beast Boy looked up at the stars and the moon in thought.

Raven quietly walked up behind him silently and Beast Boy suddenly said, "Hey Raven."

She showed a bit of surprise but then surrendered as she sat down next to him and looked up at the moon as she casually said, "It's a nice night."

Beast Boy replied, "Yeah."

Raven then thought back to earlier today and then she said, "Listen Beast Boy, I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said, "About what?"

Raven spoke sincerely as she said, "When I said that all you ever cared about yourself. I shouldn't have said that, I went too far. I'm sorry."

Beast Boy forgave her as he said, "It's cool."

Raven then continued to be sincere as she said, "Listen your parents may be gone but they wanted you to live and they wanted you to have a good life. Do you have a good life?"

Beast Boy looked up and thought for a moment as he said, "I guess I do."

Raven continued, "The Doom Patrol raised you and helped make you who you are today. You're a hero and you use your powers to help people. As long as you do that and remember what your parents taught you they'll never really be gone."

Beast Boy then smiled as he looked at her and then hugged with his eyes closed; she stared forward in shock and blushed with an awkward expression. After a minute she smiled, glad that he was feeling better, and returned his hug.

They ended the hug and Beast Boy smiled and asked, "So am I also funny?"

She showed a slightly annoyed as she said, "Don't push it."

He shrugged his shoulders as he didn't expect her to say yes but smiled as he turned back to the moon and stars.

Raven then curiously said, "Just one thing, how did you know my real name is Rachel?"

Beast Boy showed a surprised expression as he said, "It is?"

Raven immediately showed a nervous expression as she had just told him what her real name is.

Beast Boy soon smiled and replied, "Makes sense."

Raven showed a bit of confusion as she said, "What do you mean?"

Beast Boy looked at her and honestly replied, "It suits you. You look like a Rachel."

Raven showed a slightly flattered expression as he said, "Uh… thanks."

She looked back at the sky and Beast Boy looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he said, "Can I call you that?"

Raven narrowed her eyes with an annoyed expression as she said, "NO!"

They both looked up at the starry night sky and Beast Boy unintentionally moved his hand to where it was over Raven's and he didn't even notice. She noticed and showed a surprised expression but did not call attention as she avoided making eye contact but then smiled as she blushed a bit as she and Beast Boy both stared at the beautiful night sky.

Credits

 **Author's note: This was not one of my best Teen Titans fanfictions but overall I'd say this turned out pretty well. I love BBRae and I feel that they don't know as much as Beast boy as they think. I love this episode of JLU, it's so emotional and touching, and once when I was watching this I thought how could I make a fanfiction like this about Teen Titans? If you like this story then take a look at my other one-shot Teen Titans fanfictions: "Tis the Season", "Evolution Revolution", and "Gold Star".**

 **Please review.**


End file.
